The Great Inspiration Hunt!
by Eryku
Summary: Eric (Hey..THAT'S ME!) has lost his inspiration to write. His friend, Jessi, has brought him to the anime world to find it. (More than just Yu-gi-oh)(I tried to name the chapters like anime episodes)
1. Set off! The Start of a Great Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except Jessi and Eric who are myself and my friend ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric was sulking, he loved to write stories, but hadn't seriously written in ages. He was losing confidence in his writing talents, and thought he may never make it as an author.  
  
Shortly after he became depressed, his friend-who is like a little sister- Jessi came. She walked over to Eric and asked what was wrong. He explained  
  
"Find your inspiration," Jessi said, and she struck a pose, "I'm an inspiration!" With that the wind blew a newspaper in her face, and she fell down.  
  
Eric laughed, "Thanks, Jessi," He said smiling.  
  
"No Problem!" She got up.  
  
"But how do I find my inspiration?"  
  
Jessi thought for a moment, "OH! Let's go on a HUGE Journey to find your inspiration! That sound good?"  
  
Eric smiled, "Sounds Great! Oh, but where are we going to journey?"  
  
Jessi grinned, "The Anime World," She snapped her fingers and a portal opened up. She grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him in.  
  
Eric had never felt anything like passing through the portal before. It felt as if his entire body was changing, but it was actually exactly the same shape, size, build, and everything else. Then Eric noticed that something WAS starting to change! His skin was becoming colored like a cartoon. He looked to Jessi and her hair and eyes were different, he could only assume the same was happening to him. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Eric found Jessi and himself on the ground, in an animated world.  
  
"Where are we?" Eric asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"The Anime World, of course," Jessi replied.  
  
"Any idea what anime?" Eric asked.  
  
"None," Jessi replied, "This is where all anime characters live."  
  
Eric looked around, in awe. This was amazing. Why hadn't Jessi brought him here before? "Jessi, why haven't you brought me here before?"  
  
"Cuz you'd probably want to hide out here all the time," Jessi said. "You should deal with the real world."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably accurate. I'd end up hiding here. If I could come here on my own that is," Eric said.  
  
"Yup," Jessi turned to Eric, "Anyway, we should get going."  
  
"Where?" Eric asked.  
  
"To find your inspiration of course! OFF WE GO!"  
  
Eric couldn't help but smile. Jessi started off, and Eric followed behind her. They walked around the anime world. Looking for Eric's inspiration. While talking about this and that. They talked about all sorts of things, how beautiful the world was, and their old and current anime obsessions. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks, Eric seemed to be drawn to a house they just walked by.  
  
"Eric?" Jessi said.  
  
"I feel like I should go to this house," he replied.  
  
"Alright, then let's go. TO FIND YOUR INSPIRATION!"  
  
They turned and walked to the house, and Eric knocked on the door. After about ten seconds or so, somebody answered the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Eric in an uncontrollable urge, glomped the person who answered the door.  
  
"The girl who lived in the house blushed, "Do I know you?" Eric just kept smiling.  
  
Jessi turned to the girl, "Hi. We come from the non-anime world. You're one of Eric's favorite female characters. I must say, I'm also happy to meet you, Anzu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think ^-^ 


	2. Romance! Lovers Seperated for a Time

Chapter 2. ^-^ Let us hope this comes out good. 1...2....3....GO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After introductions and Eric's letting go of Anzu, we went into her house to talk to her. She had a very beautiful house. Her windows were decorated with pink curtains, her walls were a very light shade of blue, barely noticable as being blue at just a glance. She had pictures on the walls here and there.  
We entered the living room. Upon entering, the right hand wall had a TV set up against it (it looked to be about 14" or so), across from the TV, near the center of the room was a couch. On a small table by the couch, there was an expensive looking vase, filled with white roses. Just slightly to the right of that table was a cushioned chair, Anzu sat in that chair and gestured for Jessi and Eric to sit on the couch.  
Upon sitting on the couch, Jessi said, "You have a beautiful house from what we've seen."  
Eric smiled and added, "I agree."  
Anzu blushed, "Thank you, both," her blush faded and she smiled, "So why are you here again?"  
Jessi grinned, "To find Eric's inspiration!" She posed, then gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" Jessi cleared her throat, "This is Eric Valler, and I am Jessi Tsuki."  
"And you already know me," Anzu said smiling.  
Eric smiled, "Yup!"  
Anzu reached for a white rose, and gently picked it up and smelled it. She closed her eyes in relaxation and smiled. She opened her eyes, looked at Eric and Jessi, and put the rose back. She gave a slight bow of apoligy and looked from Jessi to Eric.  
"These roses were from Yugi. He went out on a trip to a huge duel monsters tournament. A wholesome one, with no evil for once. He left me with these roses while he is gone. '8 roses, one for each round of the tournament,' that is what he said to me, then he hugged me and left," Anzu smiled and sighed.  
Jessi smiled sweetly, "That was so sweet of him."  
Eric smiled too, "Yea, Yugi is very thoughtful. Hm..."  
Anzu and Jessi both looked at Eric.  
Eric noticed them looking at him and blushed, "What?"  
"Why did you say 'Hm...' just now?" Anzu asked.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something," Eric responded.  
Jessi looked curious, "About a plot for a story at all, maybe?"  
Eric nodded, "Maybe."  
Anzu smiled, "Will you tell us?"  
Eric nodded again, "Well, it came to me when you told us the story behind those roses. A boy goes off to war or college or something, and leaves a girlfriend behind. As a parting gift he buys her alot of flowers and promises her he will visit her soon. The girl becomes grief stricken due to missing her true love. She then sets out to try and find him, tired of waiting because she loves him so much, and cannot live without him. She meets many hardships, but also many new friends."  
Jessi smiled, "That sounds good."  
Eric smiled back, "Yea.."  
Anzu looked at Eric, "You don't sound convinced yourself."  
Eric said, "Well, No. There could be alot of better ideas, and more detailed, maybe more original too."  
Jessi grinned, "Don't worry! We still have more journeying to do!" She turned to Anzu, "Any idea as to a good direction to head in?"  
Anzu nodded, "Head north of my house for about 5 minutes, then take the right turn at Yugi's house. Keep walking and you should find something or someone while heading in that direction."  
"Thank you for everything, Anzu," Eric said.  
"Anytime," Anzu said with a smile.  
Anzu showed Jessi and Eric out of her house, and gave them each a bottle of soda for the road. She gave Eric a hug and her best wishes. She watched and waved as Eric and Jessi walked down the road waving. Not until Eric and Jessi stopped waving, did Anzu go back into her home.  
As they walked down the road, Eric couldn't help but wonder who they would meet next. Another Yu-gi-oh star or someone else? He hoped it was another girl he liked, although he admitted that meeting a guy would be great help as well and would make Jessi happy most likely.  
After walking for about 5 minutes they reached Yugi's house as Anzu had said, so they turned right. As they walked Jessi couldn't help but admire the flower field they were passing. It was so beautiful. She had to stop and pick some.  
"Eric can we stop a moment?" She asked.  
"Sure, why?" He replied.  
"I want to pick some of those flowers."  
"Alright."  
Jessi carefully climbed over the small fence and walked towards the flowers. She picked a few and walked back to the fence. She handed the flowers to Eric so she could climb back over the fence without crushing them. After Eric handed her back the flowers, they both agreed that they should hurry, in case that was private property and they were caught.  
After more walking they started to pass a house with an oddly decorated yard. There were 2 lawn gnomes, but they looked kind of sinister instead of cheerful. Aside from the lawn gnomes, the grass was a bit tall, and about five of what looked like little model pyramids were here and there about the yard. Eric stopped at the house.  
"Jessi we should visit here," He said.  
"Alright," she said.  
They walked to the front door, and Jessi knocked. The door was answered, and Jessi fainted, Eric caught her luckily, but her flowers fell to the ground.  
"May I help you?" The man at the door said, sweatdropping slightly due to Jessi's fainting.  
"Yea, my friend Jessi and I are wandering, trying to help my find my inspiration for writing. May we talk with you?"  
"Sure,"  
"Oh, one thing," I smiled nervously, "When Jessi wakes up, be prepared. She absolutely loves you."  
The man nodded and led us into his house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And thus ends chapter 2. ^-^ Only Jessi would be able to GUESS who this is. You will all know in the next chapter however. 


	3. Siblings! A brother and sister grow clos...

Chapter 3..Woooo.. ^-^ Here goes...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric followed the man into his house, carrying Jessi with him. He stopped Eric in the main hall of his house, saying he had to neaten up the living room before we could enter. Eric sat down Jessi down gently, and sat next to her to keep her up.  
Eric glanced around his main hall. He had but one picture hanging on the wall on the wall on the right when you first walk in. The picture was of himself standing next to his older sister, they both looked really happy. In each corner of the hall was a potted plant of sort. Hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, was a single lamp, but a fairly large one.  
Just as Eric looked to Jessi and sighed of boredom, the man came back. He told Eric to bring Jessi into the living room, so he did. Eric walked to the corner and put Jessi in the cushioned seat that was there, he then walked to the couch that sat against one wall of the room, and sat down. The man brought 3 cups of green tea from the kitchen, placed them on the coffee table that stood adjacent to the couch, then sat down next to Eric.  
"So, Malik. What do you do in your spare time?" Eric asked.  
"Never the same thing," he replied, grabbing a cup of green tea and sipping it gently.  
"I see," Eric responded.  
Malik nodded and looked to Jessi, "What is she to you?"  
"Oh, Jessi? She is a great friend, and is like a sister to me," Eric said smiling.  
"That's nice," Malik smiled, "Sisters are great."  
"Yea, I don't have an actual blood sister though."  
"Oh, that is too bad."  
Jessi started to stir and mumble a little. She yawned and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She shot a glance around the whole room, still slightly dazed. She then spotted Malik.  
"MALIK!" she screeched, ran over to Malik and glomped him with all of her might, not releasing until he turned the color of his eyes.  
Malik breathed heavily to regain all his lost breath, "Nice to meet you too, Jessi."  
Jessi shoved Eric out of his seat, and cuddled up with Malik. He just sipped his green tea from the floor as he watched Malik sweatdrop.  
Malik sighed and looked to Jessi, "So, Eric tells me you are like a sister to him. Do you feel the same?"  
Jessi smiled, "Yes. Eric is like a big brother to me."  
Malik smiled, and smiled bigger still when Jessi stopped cuddling with him, "Brother and Sister. It's such a great relationship isn't it?"  
Eric smiled and nodded, "It is."  
"Yup," Jessi said cheerfully.  
"Always look out for each other, even if the other does something stupid, like let an evil spirit take control of him, and quest for global domination," Said Malik, his smile fading.  
"Of course," Jessi said.  
Eric let out a, "Hm."  
Both Malik and Jessi looked to Eric. Staring in wonder.  
"What do you mean, 'hm'?" Malik asked.  
"I think he has an idea for his inspiration," Jessi said.  
"Do you?" Malik asked.  
Eric nodded, "Yea."  
"Let's hear it," Jessi said grinning.  
Eric nodded again, "A Brother and a sister, with a very close relationship. They lost their mother and father, and rely on each other to get by. They face alot of hardships, and almost don't get out alive at one point, but together they pull through."  
Malik smiled, "Sounds good."  
"I guess," Eric said softly.  
"Not good enough again?" Jessi asked.  
"Right," Eric replied.  
"Well then let's get on with our journey!" Jessi said with much enthusiasm.  
Eric nodded, "Malik, we'll be going. Thanks for your hospitality."  
"No problem," He said, "If you have to go, at least let me put your green tea in bottles for you."  
"Sure, thanks," Jessi said smiling big.  
Malik filled 2 bottles with green tea and gave them to Jessi and Eric. He walked them to the front door and saw them off.  
  
Jessi and Eric walked down the path for a while, and Jessi was daydreaming about Malik. Eric was wondering, as usual, who they'd meet next. They passed many houses, but one place caught Eric's eye. A fairly small cabin stood in the middle of the town, Eric did not decide to stop there though.  
After more walking they arrived at a forest. There was a sign in front of it.  
"The Forest of Inu-Yasha," Jessi read, "Should we be worried?"  
"Na, let's go on in," Eric said, and so they did go into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There ^-^ Chapter 4 coming soon enough. 


End file.
